Energy absorbing devices, such as airbags, may absorb energy during a vehicle impact. Airbags are located throughout the passenger compartment of the vehicle and are deployed in response to detecting the impact. For example, airbags are located in the steering wheel, the instrument cluster, etc. Traditional airbag locations assume an unchanging seat arrangement.